Warriors University
by Runereader of the Nightwings
Summary: Just like every other Warrior High story... except this time, They're in College? What will happen? Who keeps eating all the food? Who is the mysterious hacker? And Most of all: Who keeps inviting Breezepelt to all the parties?
1. We Have Arrived

Lionblaze's POV  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" his mother fretted.

Lionblaze shook his head adamantly, as did his sister Hollyleaf. "It's alright mom, all our stuff is already there, all we need to do is grab our keys from the front desk, and we're good to go"

"If you're sure…"

Lionblaze climbed out of the car before she could get any farther along. He then grabbed his brother's walking stick and helped him out, much to Jayfeather's annoyance.

Hollyleaf was gazing admirably towards the campus, a smile on her face. "We made it! We made it to College!"

Lionblaze couldn't help but agree High School felt like it would last forever.

"So the front desk is in which of these buildings?" Lionblaze asked Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf looked at the map, "It's the biggest building, straight ahead."

Lionblaze looked where she was directing and saw a large, modern building dead ahead. "Alright, then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

They arrived at the front desk after ten minutes of walking. The courtyard was bigger than it looked.

The woman at the front desk looked up with a smile. "Hey! You must be new students, I'm Spottedleaf, the head of the Thunder Girls section."

Lionblaze liked this Spottedleaf's warm attitude, and responded, "I'm Lionblaze, these are my siblings Hollyleaf and-"

"-Jayfeather, I know. He was the winner of the Medical Scholarship, was he not?"

Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather briefly, he hadn't known that his brother had won a scholarship. "I think so?"

Spottedleaf smiled again, "Well then, here are your keys. Hollyleaf you're in Thunder Girls so we will be seeing each other often, room 207. Lionblaze, you're in Thunder Boys room 106."

Lionblaze was about to ask about Jayfeather when Spottedleaf turned to his brother. "Since you are here with a Medical Scholarship, you have your own room in the Medic wing. Two lefts, three rights. Room 13, it's labeled in braille as well."

Jayfeather looked both surprised and pleased. Lionblaze couldn't help but be jealous. A free room! Lucky!

Jayfeather was the first to walk off, obviously eager for his private room. Hollyleaf heading off to her wing shortly later. Leaving Lionblaze standing alone in the foyer with Spottedleaf, who has already returned to her desk and computer.

He sighed before walking to his room as well. How easy their family splits apart.

He found his room without much difficulty, but he did have some difficulty opening the door. He had to ram it open to get through.

The sources of this difficulty were the stack of open and half-empty cardboard boxes of… was that whip cream? Oh no. Was all Lionblaze could think before he was showered in whip cream from behind.

"FOXLEAP"

Maniacal laughing followed Lionblaze's outburst. "I've been waiting here for an hour! I didn't know what roommate I was getting so I wanted to make sure they knew what they were getting into"

Lionblaze rolled his eyes at the ginger as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom to wipe off his face and clothes.

"Whip creme?" Lionblaze questioned.

"Not just whip creme. I brought permanent dye silly string anddddd my air cannon"

Lionblaze looked horrified, "You fixed it? I thought you threw it away when you jammed it full of peanut butter!"

"No! Of course not, I got a new one… with twice as much power" Foxleap said with a crazy smile.

Lionblaze tried to forget the pranks that happened with that last one and instead asked. "Have you seen anyone else? Any of the girls?"

Foxleap shrugged, "Not really, I think I saw Hazeltail in the foyer earlier though"

"That means we're some of the first people here, cool."

Foxleap smirked, "Let's go see if we can spot a wild Berrynose because I brought this silly string just for him"

Lionblaze nodded with a smile growing on his face. "He is going to be soooo mad"

Together Foxleap and Lionblaze raced out of the dorm and headed toward the foyer.

* * *

Hazeltail's POV

Hazeltail was trying to drown out Dovewing's endless chatter but was failing without her headphones. Why did I have to get the most talkative person as my roommate? It wasn't that Hazeltail didn't like Dovewing, they were friends after all. But there's a difference between being friends, and wanting to share a dorm.

Dovewing hadn't stopped talking since she had arrived at the dorm. At first, it was simple things like what happened over summer, but slowly, it turned towards more boring topics, like fashion or hairstyles.

Hazeltail's attention only returned to the conversation when Dovewing mentioned her sister.

Hazeltail began sharply, "You mean the sister who got arr-"

Dovewing waved her off, "Yes, yes, the sister who got arrested. But I say forgive and forget."

Dovewing went on, "She's coming to Warriors University this year, so we'll be able to see her!" Dovewing said as if it was good news.

Hazeltail made a mental note to hide everything of value before leaving her room each day. You can never be too careful.

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

To his own surprise, Jayfeather was enjoying university so far. His dorm was nice and large, with two rooms separated by a door. The second room was an office type room and was perfect for Jayfeather to set his equipment in.

The first room was larger than the second one and contained a bed, couch, and surprisingly, a television.

Jayfeather also found a braille binder next to the bed, that contained his schedule, a map, and a guide to the school. All in braille.

Jayfeather laid down gratefully on his bed and allowed himself a few moments to think through his plans this year. He would have to take all his classes on medical studies, but he didn't particularly care for them. It's just what he did best. His true passion was using and upgrading his new, one of a kind computer system that used a braille pad instead of a monitor.

If he could just perfect it, he could sell them and make a living off that instead.

He was disturbed a knock on the door. He walked over carefully and opened the door to be greeted by a breathless voice.

"Hi! Are you Jayfeather? I'm Willowshine! I'm a medical student as well!"

Jayfeather groaned. Great, another cat he would be taking classes with.

"Yes, I'm Jayfeather, and I'm so glad to be taking classes with another student," he said with cutting sarcasm.

Willowshine seemed not to notice, and continued, "Awesome! Which class are you most looking forward to? I'm looking forward to the field medicine class. Supposedly, the teacher is really fun."

"Yay… fun" Jayfeather responded dryly. If Willowshine noticed the sarcasm that time, she didn't show it.

"Well… I guess I'm going to go talk to a few other students." she paused "Do you want to come with me?"

Jayfeather didn't really but had nothing better to do so said grudgingly. "I guess…"

Willowshine said in delight, "Really? Okay! I was thinking we might check out the Thunder Dorms first since your siblings are there."

Jayfeather was meaning to check up on Lionblaze and Hollyleaf so that worked out perfectly. "Okay, lead the way."

Jayfeather picked up his walking stick and key, before closing the door and following Willowbreeze.

Maybe University wasn't going to be as bad as he first thought...

* * *

 **I'm proud to present my secret project! Warriors University! Each Chapter we will have a poll to help me write the rest of the chapters. This week is:**

 **What Ships would you like to see in this story? The only one I am not compromising on is IvyXBreeze, but everything else is open. So Go crazy!**

 **~Runereader of the Nightwings**


	2. We Have Also Arrived

**Ivypool's POV**

The bus jumped over a crack in the road and caused Ivypool's bag to rattle loudly. She was glad she was sitting in the back, otherwise, the driver might have questioned the rattling of metal.

The bus slowly screeched to a halt as they arrived at their location, Warriors University. Ivypool was _not_ looking forward to College. Four years of being in the same place as Dovewing. Ugh.

Ivypool walked into the aisle, with her bag swung over her shoulder. Breezepelt followed her down the aisle to the doors.

The driver looked up with a nasty grin, "Don't get comfortable, kids like you don't stay out of trouble for long."

Ivypool glared right back, before climbing out of the bus. She squinted at the sunlight and looked around. The campus was impressive, the same way a high-security prison was impressive: massive, loud, and inescapable.

Breezepelt walked out as well, and his reaction was more pronounced as he proceeded to curse loudly. "This is where we're staying? For four years?"

Ivypool agreed with his sentiment full-heartedly, "It's bad enough that we have to attend, and even worse, we have to attend with _Dovewing_."

Ivypool lifted her pack again and walked into the front hall, where they were greeted by a woman sitting behind a desk. She smiled at them, "Hello, you must be the two students from Highwoods. Ivypelt and Breezefeather is it?"

"Ivy _pool_ and Breeze _pelt_ " Ivypool corrected sharply.

"Ah, yes! I remember now. Breezepelt… ah here you are, Wind Sector; room 264, single room," Spottedleaf said.

Breezepelt grabbed his key from her and waited for Ivypool to get hers.

"Ivypool… Hmm, that's odd…" Spottedleaf murmured as she scrolled on her computer. "It says you're from a Thunder family, but you're assigned in the Wind Sector?"

Ivypool explained quickly, "I asked to be assigned to Wind. I don't get along with my family."

Spottedleaf nodded slowly. "Ah, that explains it. It also says you don't deal well with roommates?"

Ivypool shrugged impatiently.

"You're in Wind, Room 265. It's a single room, but it's connected to Room 264." Spottedleaf held out a key.

Ivypool grabbed the key impatiently, then quickly shouldered her bag, and quickly walked to the Wind sector with Breezepelt.

The Wind Sector was on the 2nd floor. Their rooms were the last two in Wind because each sector only had two single rooms, which were normally used by counselors or rich students.

The room was sparse, with only a bed, desk, and small armchair. But it was to Ivypool's liking. Especially the window. The window was able to be completely opened, and there was no screen blocking the opening.

When Breezepelt came in with a satisfied look, she could tell that his room was similarly laid out.

She pointed out the window to him, and he grinned. "You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?"

Ivypool smiled right back, "Climbing."

Breezepelt opened the window, put his head through, and looked up. "There's a ledge a few feet above the 3rd floor. We might need the climbing spikes to get over it."

She looked at Breezepelt. "You brought them, didn't you?"

Breezepelt rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. I didn't expect the walls to be brick, so I thought that we might need them."

Ivypool went over to her pack and pulled out a large roll of string, "Now, let's set up the traps."

* * *

 **Foxleap's POV**

Foxleap and Lionblaze were running down the hall, trying to make it back to their room. Surprisingly, Berrynose could run very fast when he was angry. Foxleap had succeeded in nailing Berrynose's Supreme shirt with a spray from his permanent dye silly string. Leading to the situation they were in.

No one wanted to face an angry Berrynose until he had cooled down a bit, so as Lionblaze struggled with unlocking their door, Foxleap fended off Berrynose by brandishing his silly string spray can, as if there was still any left.

Foxleap was grinning maniacally and made to press down the button, causing Berrynose to hide around the corner. Giving them the time to rush into their room and slam the door behind them.

Foxleap collapsed on his bed and said to Lionblaze, "That. was. Awesome."

Lionblaze snorted, "He's not going to talk to us until tomorrow now. I cannot believe you got his favorite shirt! He should know better than to wear that near you!"

Foxleap sat up, "What can I say?" He grinned manically. "I am an evil genius."

"More like an evil pain in the a-"

Foxleap interrupted him with a voice that sounded reminiscent to Hollyleaf, "Language!"

Lionblaze laughed so hard he choked, "How do you do that?"

"It's a gift"

There was a knock on the door.

Foxleap looked up warily, "Who is it?"

"FOXLEAP! Berrynose just came to me saying you ruined his 'Supreme' shirt! Why haven't I got a video of that yet?"

Foxleap sighed in relief. It was Hazeltail, not Berrynose. "One moment, I wanted to turn it into a gif first!"

The only response was laughing slowly shrinking as Hazeltail walked away from the door.

Lionblaze looked at him, "Seriously? A gif?"

"I like to get creative," Foxleap shrugged, booting up his computer.

* * *

 **Breezepelt's POV**

Breezepelt wasn't exactly _enjoying_ Warriors University. But that wasn't saying that he didn't enjoy seeing friends from before he and Ivypool had been shipped off to Highwoods. Actual friends, not just people who stayed near him because he had jail time behind him.

It was… refreshing.

Breezepelt had made it his job to introduce Ivypool to all the Wind students worth knowing; Harespring, Emberfoot, and Antpelt so far. They were headed to Heathertail's dorm next.

Breezepelt was walking quietly beside Ivypool when they ran into the last person they wanted to see: Dovewing.

Breezepelt felt Ivypool stiffen beside him. "What do _you_ want," Ivypool said coldly.

Breezepelt saw Dovewing's face fall, and couldn't help but think, _What do you think was going to happen? You ratted us out to the police, do you expect a warm response?_ Breezepelt kept all this to himself however, it wasn't his place to get involved with Ivypool's family.

"I wanted to see you! You're my sister!" Dovewing stated, trying to sound confident.

Ivypool raised an eyebrow, "You want to see me _now?_ What about the four years you spent ignoring me? Do you expect me to welcome you back into my life now that your 'over it?'"

Dovewing spluttered, "Well I wasn't going to visit you in that… place!"

"Do you mean jail or Highwoods? Because I actually _enjoyed_ my time at Highwoods. It was far, far away from you." Ivypool said this venomously and marched past Dovewing.

Breezepelt followed quickly, not even glancing at Dovewing.

* * *

 **Well, I actually got chapter 2 out... on day two no less! I would like to thank my Grammar Nazi brother for helping me proofread this chapter (and the last one). So if you find any errors in spelling or grammar... blame him!**

 **Feel free to leave any comments on what you think should happen next! Also tell me what ships you would like to see!**

 **~Runereader of the Nightwings**


	3. I Did Not Think This Through

**Hollyleaf's POV**

Hollyleaf arrived at her dorm, and nervously placed the key in the lock and turned. The door opened easily, to show that she was the first one there.

She walked in with a sigh of relief and closed the door behind her. This meant she could get all her stuff unpacked before dealing with whoever she was going to be sharing a dorm with.

She was still unpacking her vast collection of books when she heard a key slide into the lock on the door.

Hollyleaf got up from the box she was unpacking and looked towards the door, ready for whoever came through. What she was not expecting was for her best friend to walk through that door.

"Cinderheart!" she squealed, as she tackled her best friend in a hug.

"Hollyleaf! Oh, this is perfect, I was worried I was going to have to share a room with someone I didn't know," Cinderheart said in her rapid-fire way.

"I know! But we share a room! How awesome is that! Now we can help each other through the year!"

"I think I need more help than you do… Didn't you get straight A+'s last year? And the year before?" Cinderheart pointed out.

"Well. Yes. But this way we can both get them! We can be study buddies!" Hollyleaf proceeded to go on a rant about how important grades were, and how they were going to help them later in life.

Cinderheart cut Hollyleaf off mid-rant, "How many classes are you taking this year? All of them?"

Hollyleaf snorted, "Of course not! They would interfere with each other. So I signed up for as many as possible in the timeframe. I'm taking History, Law, Math, Three foreign languages…"

Hollyleaf noticed that Cinderheart was laughing and stopped. "Alright, I get it, I might have taken a few to many classes…"

"I'll pity you when the first round of homework shows up."

Oh. I hadn't considered that! Hollyleaf slowly started panicking. "Do you think they will let me drop a few? I forgot about homework!"

Cinderheart was now wheezing from laughter, "You forgot about homework? How do you even do that?!"

Hollyleaf shuffled embarrassed, "Alright, Alright. I was a little excited for College, I forgot about the details."

Cinderheart patted her on the back. "It's alright. I'm sure they'll let you drop a few, and if not then I'll help you make it through"

Hollyleaf silently thanked God for friends like Cinderheart. She smiled widely then got a ping on her phone. She picked it up and saw there was a group chat message from Foxleap.

She opened it and started laughing crazily. On-screen showed a slow-mo gif of Berrynose being sprayed by silly string.

This was going to be a good year.

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather followed Willowshine down the winding corridors of the dorm building. They had already passed a few other students, including some girl who stomped right past them angrily.

They arrived in the Thunder sector about 5 minutes later, following a wrong turn which Willowbreeze apologized repetitively for.

As they walked, Jayfeather began to hear talking and soon recognized his brother's voice as they drew closer. Eventually, Lionblaze seemed to notice them, because he had stopped talking.

"Jayfeather? Hey! Guess who's my roommate."

Jayfeather shrugged, "Who?"

"Foxleap!"

Jayfeather groaned in despair, "I thought there was no way to make Foxleap worse, but somehow they did it..."

Willowshine said politely, "Who is Foxleap?"

Jayfeather beat Lionblaze to answering, "The Devil himself."

Lionblaze explained in more detail, "He's one of our friends, he's kind of an evil genius of pranks. Last year, he even made three of the teachers quit due to his… antics."

"That I did!" shouted Foxleap from somewhere inside the dorm. "And I didn't even have to get out the llamas!"

Willowshine sounded like she wished she hadn't asked, "I see…"

Jayfeather snorted, "No you really don't, it got so bad that people back at Thunder High started calling April Fools Day; Foxleap Day."

Willowshine responded with a flat voice, "I guess I'd better keep an eye out for some… amazing pranks."

Jayfeather cracked up at that and walked away with Willowshine, leaving Lionblaze to worry that Jayfeather had finally met someone who could match his dry humor.

* * *

 **Ivypool POV**

Ivypool didn't want to admit it, but the confrontation with Dovewing had hurt more than she thought it would. Dovewing had hit a nerve when she referred to Highwoods as 'that place'. Ivypool may not have enjoyed the teachers there, but she was friends with many of the students.

She had found something in common with them, especially Breezepelt. Both of them had served time for one crime or another, and both of them hated their family for it. Which led to why Ivypool and Breezepelt were now sitting on the roof.

Ivypool had always thought best when high up. The higher up she was, the better. Breezepelt knew this and had immediately suggested heading up to the roof after they made it back to their dorms.

Ivypool gazed over the campus, and said softly to Breezepelt, "I expected that to go better..."

Breezepelt laughed, but not unkindly. "Well, she's an idiot, so what did you expect? All she cares about is her reputation."

Ivypool smiled a bit; just like Breezepelt to throw someone else under the bus to make her feel better.

"I expected more of her friend though, Hazeltail was it? She seemed to be the competent type, but she just ignored me."

Breezepelt snorted, "I think she's scared of us. After all, we did serve time before college, and that's not something most people do."

Ivypool thought about this, "Well, I guess…"

"And it makes you all the more badass because of it," Breezepelt added.

Ivypool rolled her eyes and smiled. "If they're scared of jail time, then let's not ever let them see the stash."

Breezepelt responded with a straight face, "Are you sure…"

Ivypool broke down laughing. "No, not ever!"

They stayed up there in companionable silence until the sun began to set on the first day. Now if only every day could be dealt with so easily...

* * *

 **Three Chapters in Three Days! I'm proud of myself... or am I? Not really but I try! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Really it means the world to me. I hope to keep up this schedule for at least a week or two. I most likely won't post on _Every_ day but maybe every other day. That will allow me to make longer chapters and also allow me to do other things at night.**

 **But as always, feel free to leave reviews of what you think should happen, and what Ships you would like to see. So Far I think we are going to have IvyXBreeze and JayXWillow(Open to change maybe)**

 **~Runereader of the Nightwings**


End file.
